


Happy Valentine's Day, Luke

by cinnamontoffee



Series: LukeTear Valentine's/White Day [1]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, First Dates, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoffee/pseuds/cinnamontoffee
Summary: Tear and Luke celebrate their first Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Luke fon Fabre/Tear Grants
Series: LukeTear Valentine's/White Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Happy Valentine's Day, Luke

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO IDEA what goes on in a date. Also today is the 8th anniversary of the NA release of Tales of the Abyss 3DS so this is fitting.

"So, what is that you're taking me to that I cannot see now?"

"It's a surprise, we're almost there."

It had been two months since Luke returned to his friends in Tataroo Valley, after two years in the void with Lorelei after the fall of Eldrant. He had been as close to his closest friend, Tear, as much as he could, and she did not mind. Before Eldrant fell, and before leaving Luke to release Lorelei, Tear muttered the words "I love you" to him, unknown as to if he had heard or not. On the day that he returned, he was met with a wide hug from Tear, crying into his chest, with their friends following. He had surprised everyone in Baticul at his coming of age ceremony, and that night, he and Tear were found asleep on the same bed.

Today, Valentine's Day, the melodist had wanted to take Luke to a surprise as a gift of thanks for always being there for her, and maybe because she still loved him, just maybe. What could she possibly want to take him to, and insist that he wore semi-formal clothes for. Blindfolded and guided through the capital by Tear's hand, Luke was left to wonder where he was being taken to, no idea as to which part of Baticul he was in.

"And, we're here."

"Can I take this blindfold off now?"

"Not yet."

Luke sighs. He felt his friend let go of his hand, and was able to recognize that she stood in front of him.

"Okay, so I thought that for today that I should take you out for, uh, not exactly lunch but, I actually don't know what you call it," Tear nervously began, trying to hide her anxiety from the blindfolded young man standing in front of her.

"So you mean brunch?"

"No! It's not brunch for sure!"

"Tear, I'm taking off the blindfold."

"No! No, Luke, y-you can't, I still haven't figured out the n-name-!"

Luke removed the navy blue cloth from his eyes, revealing a small tea shop behind Tear, who was fidgeting before him.

"Tear, isn't this a tea house? Why are we here, and who told you about this?" the redhead admired the building adorned with pink and white flowers.

"...I asked your mother and Natalia for ideas. Your mother had brought up that you've never really been treated on Valentine's Day, and Natalia told me about the place," the melodist confessed, "I-I had never been to one of these either, so I thought that, maybe we can have our first time in a café together?" Luke smiled and embraced Tear, who was squirming in the tight hug and her face began to turn a faint red.

"Thank you, Tear! Well, let's go inside!"

~

Once greeted and seated to their reserved table, Luke couldn't stop staring at his blushing friend, who couldn't bring herself to look at him while they read the menus. Tear was as red as Luke's hair, internally regretting her decision to bring him on a date when they were not even officially together.

"L-Luke I was thinking that we could order the Valentine's tea special a-and share together," the former soldier began, "it has scones, biscuits, sandwiches and more, i-if you're fine with that."

"That's fine, I'd love to share it with you," the redhead smiled happily, "if we order dessert, can we take the raspberry pie to go?" Tear had not been paying attention, it was obvious that anxiety was eating away at her and as much as she tried to hide it, Luke could see her fretting over tea.

"Tear?"

"Huh? Pie to take away? Y-yeah that's fine.."

A petite waitress walked up to their tables with a happy and polite "What may I get you two this afternoon?" as Tear swiftly recovered from her bout of worry and attempted to smile back at her.

"We will be having the Valentine's Afternoon Tea special to share, thank you. And can we order two mini raspberry tarts to go for when we leave, please?"

"And any drinks?"

"I'll have hot chocolate."

"Orange juice for me, thanks." Luke ordered and returned the smile as the woman walked away.

"Hey, Tear?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Relax," the redhead began calmly, "everything will go smoothly. We'll have a great tea date." The melodist hadn't known that she begun to bounce her leg subconsciously. She stared down at her left leg, before bouncing her head back up at the young man in front of her, smiling. _Quick, think of something to say._

"Oh, uh, thank you?" she smiled weakly.

_Good going, Luke._

Not long afterward, 3 waitresses arrived with an afternoon tea set, adorned with pastries and sweets, along with drinks.

"Enjoy, you two!"

Tear marvelled at the stand, at how neatly every item was placed, the heart design at the bottom of the plates, she was mesmerized at its beauty. Luke found himself staring longingly at her, was she always this cute? He knew she already was, but he didn't realize she was _THIS_ adorable.

"Well, Tear?" he chuckled, "shall we indulge ourselves before your eyes do?" Being brought back into reality, Tear laughed nervously and nodded.

Awkward silence ensued as the pair consumed their sweets, not thinking about conversing. Tear kicked herself mentally, _he's going to want to talk about something, start a conversation._

"So how has the first few months back home been?" She suddenly queried, gaining Luke's attention before he gulped down the scone in his mouth.

"It's been okay, I've been engaging in work for my uncle along with a lot of health checks recently," he began before letting out a sigh, "I've been on edge with my father ever since I came back, it's rough getting used to how he is again. I never realized the kind of father I had."

"But you and your mother are fine, right?" Tear sipped her hot chocolate

"Yes, as always, we're on good terms. She actually asks about you sometimes, and her health has been great lately." Luke smiled.

"Oh, really? That's nice to hear." The awkward silence returned once more. Tear began to nibble on an eclair as Luke furrowed his brow into trying to keep the conversation going.

"So how has it been in Yulia City lately?"

"It's quiet, and to be honest, very lonely," she had to look away, "not like it wasn't always like that, the people still resent me and never bothered to get to know me."

"I see, sorry I brought it up," Luke sympathetically replied, "hey, how about tonight after dinner, we go into the courtyard to share our desserts?"

"I'd love that, thank you." The pair giggled as they continued their date. Surrounded by many couples, the redheaded noble felt out of place, knowing that he and Tear were not officially together, heck he didn't know how to properly confess his love for her. Maybe he can make it up to her tonight?

"I'll go pay for our food, I'll be back." The melodist's departure proved a convenient timing for Luke to bring himself at ease. He had realized that his heart felt warm everytime he was near her, it wasn't as if this was a new thing, it had begun before the final showdown at Eldrant, 2 years ago. If he had had a better state of mind back then, he would have realized sooner that he had fallen for his old mentor's sister, one of his closest friends. It was rather amazing how far they have come, he had thought to himself.

"Luke? Are you ready to head back to the manor?"

"Oh, uh, can I walk you back to the inn instead? It's the least I could do for you after this kind gesture." Surprised, Tear agreed. The walk to the inn had felt like a quiet eternity, both parties remained quiet, unsure of what to say to the other. Luke swore that the melodist's cheeks were red the entire time, even after returning to the inn for the afternoon.

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight after dinner."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Luke waved as he walked away, before bearing a worrisome smile.

~

The night sky was gorgeous. Everything was perfect. Luke invited Tear to sit outside in the courtyard with him, simply to stargaze and share their raspberry tarts. Instantly, the redhead had a warm but comforting feeling in his heart. Since their date earlier, he had kept a smile on his face for the entire day. Tear, on the contrary, was still rather nervous, bouncing her leg as she removed a tart from the box and handed it to Luke before getting her own.

"I hope you enjoy, I was told these are really good." she smiled at him, waiting until he bit into his dessert. Luke slowly ate his tart, with his eyes glued to Tear as she had begun to bite into hers, watching as the raspberry filling pasted onto her lips. He was so mesmerized by the melodist's beauty, that he hadn't realized that he was already finished with his tart. _Do something, just, do something._

"Thanks for taking me out today, I absolutely enjoyed tea," Luke smiled, "this was the best first Valentine's experience that I've ever had, and I would never have it any other way, I loved spending time with one of my closest friends."

"Huh- oh! I-I'm glad you enjoyed it." Tear swiftly gulped down the food in her mouth, leaving her very red and sweet lips. He was tempted. The noble was oh so tempted to kiss her. But doing so would cause her to panic.

"You've got raspberry filling on your face."

"Oh? Where?"

"Right there." Luke pointed at her nose, which she moved her right hand to the bridge between her eyes, replying with a "here?"

"No, lower." Tear moved her hand lower and slightly to the right, close to her cheek, making her friend shake his head.

"Here?"

"No, you're going further from it!" Luke gave a frustrated whine.

"Okay, then take it off for me." Tear childishly pouted, giving her own frustrated expression. Inching closer, he took hold of the melodist's cheek, and sealed his lips against her raspberry stained own. Initially shocked, Tear returned the kiss, slowly closing her eyes and tilting her head. After a few seconds, the pair separated, faces as red as Luke's hair and out of breath.

"I g-got the raspberry o-off.." Luke panted, chuckling slightly.

"L-Luke, why did you-"

"I got it off, didn't I?"

"...Yes. Thank you."

Unable to look into the young woman's eyes, the noble quickly stood up and excused himself, walking as fast as he could with his throbbing heart into his bedroom. Once the door was shut, he pressed his hand against his warm and tingling lips. _That did not just happen_ , he thought, _what was I even thinking, I'm such an idiot._ He peered out the window to see Tear still stunned, still staring at the door all alone. Great. He just kissed her and dashed, what kind of person even _thinks_ about doing that. Luke had begun to beat himself up mentally, when a napkin passed underneath his door, with writing on it.

_"Thank you for today. I enjoyed it a lot. And I mean it.-Tear"_

The smallest smile graced his face after reading, heart still pounding swiftly. He had to be so smart as to rush everything. Now he REALLY has to do something for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually has a continuation coming on March 14th (White Day) so I hope you enjoyed. I also want to thank sureimiku for brainstorming with me over this. I probably would not have finished at 3am without the idea for the last paragraph.


End file.
